dvdfandomcom-20200223-history
DVD Database:How to explore DVD contents
PGCs can be explored in DVDs in any kind to find logos, trailers, menus, warnings and other stuff. The utilities such as PGCEdit and DVD Shrink are provided to explore, rip and edit DVD contents within their IFO files. To do this, follow these instructions: Using PGCEdit Exploring commands could be an advanced skill to learn whenever it comes to figuring out what contents are used on disc. You cannot edit the contents on the disc using the software alone, you must rip the DVD contents using a DVD backup software like DVD Decrypter, DVD Shrink, DVD Clone, K9Copy, and AnyDVD. Open up the DVD drive using the open disc function on their DVD copying software, then let it scan for contents. Now backup the DVD and specify a destination where you want to rip them to (e.g. C:\Example) and then back the DVD up. Please make sure you set the compression options to rip the DVD uncompressed if the software has these options. this may take longer depending on your PC. Once that has been done, retrieve PGCEdit and the plugins to explore the contents. To get flawless experience, install the plugins into the plugins folder so that it will highlight the content list including VMGM Menus, VSTM Menus and Titles. The unused commands are highlighted in lavender and the go to lines are highlighted in canary. the b means that the video or menu uses buttons where it can be edited in the menu buttons or buttons over video. Using DVDShrink DVDShrink has been the popular DVD copying software to be used to copy one or more video clips and/or the ability to backup the whole entire disc onto the drive. With the reauthor mode, the video clips can be inspected including the menu folders to find any videos or stills present on disc. If you catch any unnecessary content added by the programmers who programmed the dvd, rip the video (if the content not used is animated), take a screenshot using the "Windows logo" and the "Prt Sc" keys (if it is a still and to post a picture with the video that cannot be explored by PGCEdit) and submit the screenshot and the video regarding the unused extra using the (only for registered users). For the video, submit it to YouTube if you have an account there using the video embed tool. For those who like to copy the entire disc with automation without tampering the settings, there is a program called "RipIt4Me" that assists the 2 common and free essential DVD ripping programs into ripping the DVD into the hard drive itself. As of now, the programs have to be installed manually in-order for the program to control them since the download DVD decrypter and DVD Shrink download options are dead on the official website. The one click mode is recommended for a quicker proccess. The option for the ripping proccess must stay at "Full DVD" to rip all of the contents without compression. Uncheck "Cleanup VOBs after rip" to leave the unreferenced material untouched. Click "Open with DVD Shrink" if you want to rip it using that software. Important things to keep in mind *Not every extra ripped from the disc can be allowed on YouTube because some companies like "Viacom" use Content ID to block unauthorized content and/or take down the video using their DMCA utility since there are copyright laws in place. However, it be a recommended idea to use the official extra uploaded by the official channel if it's available. However, logos in their seperate title or menu or along with any other stuff before and after are the most worthy extras to use on YouTube or another website. *You must be a registered user to submit the content you want to provide for the page that uses the extra. *The DVD copying utilities like DVDShrink may not be legal in certain amount of countries and would be arrested if spotted by the law enforcement or the companies. This is due to copyright reasons to protect their intellectual property so the companies can earn money from the purchases shoppers make. *You can create your own version of the DVD, but you cannot sell it to the store. However, we don't accept fan-made DVD content on the DVD Database wikia as well as your DVD menu or title replacements or deletions. Category:Resource tutorials